herofandomcom-20200223-history
Anew Returner
Anew Returner (アニュー・リターナー Anyū Ritānā?) is the supporting character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2. She is voiced by Ryoko Shiraish'i on japanese and '''Lalainia Lindbjerg '''on english version Appereance Anew is the most rare and unique Innovade, unlike her other kin mostly neutral(mix male or female), she is born as full female. Anew have a long lavender hair reach her shoulder, dark-red eyes and tall- slender figure .She also share similarity with her genetic Twin-brother, Revive Revival She wear light-blue version of celestial being uniform with light rosy-red jacket. As Innovator member, especially in Gundam 00P Special Edition 5 photo novel, Anew seen wear same Innovator-cloth with Revive Revival,And also she share same A-Laws pilot suit with him Personality Anew has two different persona. When her Innovator-persona not activated, Anew overall gentle , polite, and care with the others. She also very high of curious, especially when she curious about Lyle Dylandy. Her gentle persona actually as modified by Ribbons Almark in order to make no one suspect her as Innovator-agent. After Revive release her true persona, she become less conscience, harsh and will do anything for sake of the Innovator, she also will apologize to her Innovator-comrade if she feel she already ruin their plan. Unlike her kin, Anew learned to fell in love and care with the others. This is make her confuse with Lyle because he still love her even he already know that she is his "enemy".Because of that, she decide to defect from Innovator to re-join Lyle side, but Ribbons take over her mind and forcing her to kill Lyle.Before her death, she thanks to Lyle for become her lover, because if she never meet him, her life will become horrible. Description Anew actually was the member of Rogue-Innovade, Innovators , who send by Ribbons to become agent for celestial being. On her day as celestial-being member, no one suspect her as the Innovator due Innovator progamming toward her and her gentle persona. She help many member, and began falling in love with one of the Gundam Meister, Lyle Dylandy .Lyle is the first person who suspect her, but he still keep this secret to his comrade until he and the others meister face-to-face meet Revive Revival, who active Anew Innovator-persona . She began shoot Lasse Aeon and keep hostage Mileina Vasty , she is stopped by Soma Peries when she located her with her Quantum-brainwave , but Anew Threaten to kill Mileina. However its stopped by Lyle and Setsuna, which Lyle pretend to join her side to make her release Mileina. But Setsuna deliberate shoot Lyle when he try to take Mileina, which make horror of Anew . She attempt to help him, but Revive order to her runaway with him. She later engaged battle with Lyle when Ribbons assigned her to help her kin. After Lyle heavily shoot her ''Gaddess , she began confuse about him when he force open her cockpit because he wanted her to join his side again and He says that he intends to make her his woman, even if she is an Innovator.Anew was touched by Lockon's forgiveness and willingness to keep loving her. She decided to join him, but at the last possible moment, Ribbons took over her body and mind, forcing her to kill Lyle. She later killed by Setsuna when her gaddess get heavily damage and detonated. Before the moment of her death ,As Anew was dying in her final moments, the quantum effect of 00 Raiser gave the couple a final chance to convey each other's feelings. Aftermath Her death make a heavy impact on Lyle. He become furious with Setsuna because he already kill her, and punch him before he finally breakdown with a tear on Setsuna chest. Because of her death, Lyle also start to understand about Neil's pain when losing their love-one . Lyle decide to forgive Setsuna, after he try to shot Setsuna but he unable to do it. Lyle seen still loving her, its also seen he build a grave for her next to Dylandy's family grave. He told to her that he permanently leave katharon, and he will faced the future and continue life as Gundam Meister of Celestial-Being, Trivia * Anew share same English Voice-actor with Stella Loussier from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ** Anew death also quiet similar with Stella situation. Both Lyle and Shinn almost success to save them, but later being killed by the main-protagonist ( Setsuna and Kira ) when Lyle and Shinn quibble to stop them. * Anew also share same similar situation with '''Rosamia Badam from Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta ** Both Anew and Rosamia send by the enemies for spying and observation ** Both Anew and Rosamia has lavender hair ** Both Anew and Rosamia fell in love with the main character (Kamille Bidan and Lyle Dylandy) ** Before their death, Anew and Rosamia return to their "fake" persona and admit they still have affection with the main character ** Both they are forced killed by the protagonist in the order to save the other heroes ( however, Anew doesn't killed by Lyle instead she killed by Setsuna when he try to save him from Anew fatal Attack) * On ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer, ''There is a Anew-type Innovade as ESF woman-speakers Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:False Antagonist Category:Clones Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Died with Honor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gunmen Category:Healers Category:Pure of heart Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Twins Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Nurturer Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Bond Creator